Pacar Pertama
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Orang bilang cinta/pacar pertama itu susah dilupakan, apalagi pengalaman bersama pacar pertama sangatlah gila. begitu juga cara berpacaran Naruto dan Sakura yang masil labil nan alay ini. REVIEW PLEASE?


**Pacar pertama**

**By Yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: alay, abal, typo mungkin, humor gagal, alur cepat SUKA GAK SUKA WAJIB BACA WKWKWKWK**

Pagi yang cerah nan indah jadi mengingatkan gue akan satu hal, hmmm apa ya? Aha! Gue jadi ingat pacar pertama gue kalau panas-panas begini. Sebelumnya gue mau memperkenalkan diri dulu, gue adalah si pirang jabrik yang tampan rupawan dan sangat menawan, Uzumaki Naruto. Dulu pertama kali pacaran waktu umur gue 11 tahun lah, dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

Panggil aja dia Sakura, teman sekelas gue. Dia itu anak yang paling sangat cakep (pemborosan kata). Jujur dulu gue sangat kagum sama kecakepan tuh orang, tapi gue cuma pengagum rahasianya doang gak lebih, makanya waktu gue ngobrol sama dia gue bisa santai dan gak ada gugup sama sekali. Kita deketnya gitu gitu saja sih, gak ada yang istimewa. Tapi gak tau kenapa… entah gue kena pelet atau apa, hampir tiap malam gue mimpiin tuh orang dan lama-lama gue jadi gugup. Waah.. gue rasa perasaan gue lebih dari sekedar fans.

Gak lama kemudian, gue ketemu doi di lapangan pas mau upacara senin. Awalnya sih ngobrol-ngobrol biasa doang tapi dia nyeret-nyeret lengan baju gue ke tempat yang gak begitu ramai dan bilang "Hampir tiap malam aku mimpiin kamu, kenapa ya?"

"Benarkah? Gue juga mimpiin loe…" kata gue dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, dia pun sama dan kami saling menunduk malu.

YEAAAH! Oh yeah oh yeaaah… hati gue klepek-klepek kegirangan, jangan-jangan nih cewek kena pelet nyasar LOL. Setelah itu doi malah minta nope gue. Dalam hati gue berbicara, 'Ngapain loe minta nope gue? Naksir ma gue loe?"

Akhirnya kita rajin smsan, daku males nelfon karena pulsa masih dibeliin ortu, begitupun doi. Lama kelamaan, gue gak bisa nahan perasaan gue lagi. Dada gue kaya orang sekampung lagi demo kalau lagi deket dia, pokoknya gue kaya anak-anak pada umumnya yang lagi jatuh cinta lah, jadi gue yang cupu nan dekil ini memberanikan nembak orang paling cakep di sekolah.

Tapi cara gue nembak gak gentle layaknya cowok pada umumnya yang nembak langsung atau paling tidak nelfon lah. Lah ini gue beraninya di sms doang.

-Sh4kurAaa, aQ m4uuu n9oom00n9 c3cuAtuuu.. s3bEEn33rnyAA, aQ... cUkaaa smAAA kMyuu gTooh-

Begitulah bunyi sms gue dulu (maklum jaman-jamannya gue alay).

Lama banget gue nunggu gak ada balesan dari doi, sudah 2 jam gak ada balesan, waah gue pasrah daahh.. pasti ditolak. Nyadar diri aja lah Naru, loe itu gak selevel sama Sakura.

Tapi gak lama kemudian gue denger HP gue bunyi, dan kaya babi gila gue lari-lari ngejer HP dan dapat balasan sms doi.

She: CuUk4 gMaanAA c!h? aQ gUaak ngErt! dEcHH…

Me: Uh… iTuuuU… cUUkaAA aNt44rAa cw000k k3 cw33k!

She: oWWhhh… gTuuu… biL44NG Dundd dR duuLuuu, Aq tuUh uG44 cUkaa aMaa amUuuh..

Me: b33nElan n!Chhh?

She: b3nelaaAAn dUnd… jaD! kiT4 p4cAaalan gTO00h..

Me: YeAAA44H kiT4 p4calaaAn! luPhh u Beibz… muAAAAACCHHHH

She: Luphh U t000 mY 4ng33L

Wakakak.. sorry bikin kalian mabok dengan tulisan gue zaman dulu, dan kadang pun gue masih alay kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang alay. Ajib bener kan nih pasangan? Gak cwek gak cwok sama gilanya.

Gak nyampe seminggu kita resmi eh gue malah dikejutkan dengan aksi brutal nih bocah, dia sms gue dan bilang ada di depan rumah gue yang bikin gue serangan jantung seketika!

Gue kan masih dilarang pacaran karena belum waktunya, gue suruh dia pulang tapi ngeyel nih anak. Padahal di rumah ada bonyok… bisa beneran bonyok muka gue! Dengan terpaksa gue keluar rumah karena tuh bocah ngetuk2 rumah gue.

Di ruang tamu gue dan doi duduk bersebelahan sedangkan di seberang kami ada bonyok gue, rasanya mau mati detik itu juga gue! Kumis bokap sampe bergerak-gerak (Minato lagi malas cukuran kumis XP) , mukanya kesel… kalau nyokap nyantai aja sambil ngasih suguhan layaknya tamu… Sakura pasang senyum termanis dan sungkem sama kedua ortu gue, oke lah doi ngasil nilai plus buat dirinya dimata ortu gue dan syukurlah gue punya nyokap yg berjiwa muda yang ngerti perasaan gue yang lagi jatuh cintroong ini, sedangkan bokap no koment! Dia Cuma introgasi dikit, "Anak mana?" "Tinggal dimana?" "Sekelas ya sama Naruto?" dan sebagainya laah..

Dan gak cukup sampai di situ! Di hari minggu nan damai ini dia malah ngajak gue kenalan sama keluarganya, WHAT THE HELL?

Gue gugup setengah mati dan nolak habis-habisan tapi doi ngambek dan munggungin gue alhasil gue yang kerepotan bujukin dan terpaksa nurutin apa kata dia.

OTW ke rumah calon mertua *eh

Di depan rumah doi sudah ada nyokapnya dengan senyum merekah manyapa kami, "Ini loh ma yang aku certain itu mah.." katanya manis.

Dia nyenggol gue dan berbisik "Sungkem!" ya dengan terpaksa gue sungkem. Padahal dengan ortu sendiri aja gue gak pernah sungkem.

DAN begitu terkejutnya gue di dalam ada bejibuuun keluarganya! Apa-apaan ini? Loe fikir gue mau ngadain acara lamaran huuh?

Ada bokap, kakak-kakaknya , keponakan, nenek, dan sepupu-sepupunya. Syukurlah mereka pada ramah dan terima kehadiran gue dengan senang hati.

Gue bersusaha banyak omong dan terlihat pintar buat nyari nilai plus di mata keluarga doi, dan salah satu keponakannya langsung akrab sama gue dan duduk di pangkuan gue. Kelihatannya gue tenang padahal dalam hati tereak-treak.

Seharian gue diculik di rumah doi, dikasih makan, dikasih macam-macam fasilitas laaah… supaya gue betah.

Dan akhirnya setelah sore hari nan kuning gue diperbolehkan pulang. Ternyata kemaluan *?* gue gak cukup di situ, begitu sampe di teras gue malah melihat begitu banyak tetanggga doi dan dengan bangganya doi bilang "Ini loh Naruto yang aku ceritain!"

'Aku ceritain' dia bilang? Berarti dia udah bilang sama tuh orang sekampung kalo gue pacarnya beuuuhh NORAAAK!

Dan pada akhirnya kita break dengan alasan gak ada kecocokan, dia itu childish, manja, suka ngatur, suka maksain kehendak, keras hati, keras kepala dan berbagai kekerasan. Dan gue gak sanggup kalau harus hidup begindang. Sekarang gue ngegebet Hinata yang baik luar dalam. Dan pengalaman ini ngajarin kita semua kalo nyari kekasih jangan liat tampang doang, kenali dulu sifatnya. Siapa tau gak cocok yang ada ribut mulu kaya gue. Nyiksa batin. Ditambah lagi setelah gue tau TTMnya bertebaran deseluruh penjuru desa *?*

Dia itu orang yang ramah nan supel, gue kira dia terima gue karena dia beneran suka ama gue ternyata nyatanya dia GAMPANGAN! Dia baik, tapi gak cuma sama gue, dia baik dan ramahnya sama semua orang dan kagak bisa bedakan mana pacar dan mana temen.

Maafkan diriku baby, bukan maksudnya daku mengatakan sikap adinda jelek hanya saja… *halah bahasa macam apa ini?* hanya saja kita gak cocok baby, kita sama-sama alay, sama-sama childish dan sama-sama egois, kita gak cocok dan gak ada kemistri.

END DENGAN GAJENYA

Eh maaf fic gue kali ini berkesan kaya curhat karena ini sesungguhnya emang curhatan kehidupan gue huahaha dan gue posting di blog, karena ada yang suka jadinya gue coba masukin ke sini. Gue nyoba jadikan ff walau rada was-was bakal dianggap bikin sampah tapi gue sudah semaximal mungkin memperbaiki EYD gak tau dah bener or kaga…

Yang pasti review please?


End file.
